Nevermore
A/N: '''Y'all thought this was dead, eh? You thought wrong. '''BLURB: What if everything around you isn't real? What if it's all an illusion to keep you safe from the outside world? What if everything you've ever known was suddenly...gone? Meet Lightpelt. She's a funny, quirky she-cat who makes friends easily and loves to talk. Lightpelt is a senior apprentice, almost a warrior. And her warrior ceremony is when her world gets ripped apart--when she's drafted into the crew of the Nevermore, the only boundary between happiness and hell. Meet Ravenwing. He's a young warrior, newly drafted onto the Nevermore who is secluded and hostile--the polar opposite of Lightpelt. Ravenwing is hungry for revenge on the Clawscratch Abyss, the terror that took the lives of both parents and his sister. And he will do whatever it takes to destroy the Abyss--even if it means destroying everyone else. Your central hub for the Nevermore Series! Books Welcome to Reality- Lightpaw, a normal, popular West SunClan she-cat, can't wait to become a warrior. But what if being a warrior is different than she thought? What if her whole world is different than she thought? Ravenpaw is your typical apprentice-age East SunClan tom. He loves to crack jokes and have fun--but when both of his parents and sister are killed by the enemy, Ravenpaw is determined for revenge at any cost. Squadron- Lightpelt is settling pretty well into her squadron on the Nevermore. Now that she's used to it, being a part of the Nevermore isn't too bad--but when a bomb is discovered in her squadron, it's either find out who planted it or get blown to bits. Ravenwing has heard about the bomb--now is his chance to get revenge on his family's killer. If only he could steal the bomb and drop it on the enemy. Perfect plan, right? Not. TBD Fans Read it. Loved it. NEED MORE :D ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)Problem?I thought not 00:43, January 11, 2013 (UTC) IT IS SO EPIC! HOW COULD ANYONE HATE IT?!?!?! BrightyEpic things are yummy!MALTEASERS GALORE! 00:54, January 17, 2013 (UTC) ME LOVES NEVERMORE! ME LOVES LIGHTPAW! ME LOVES RAVENPAW! ME LOVES WELCOME TO REALITY!ME LOVES NIGHTY FOR CREATING THIS! MOREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Tangleh! Other *As weird as this sounds, Lightpelt and Ravenwing are based off of two different periods in my life. *I got this idea partially from War, The Hidden, Attack on Titan (Shingeki no Kyojin) and a book called ''Leviathan. ''(I'm not plagiarizing! D:) *Ravenwing is based off of a genderbend of Talon's cat, Raisin. Special Thanks * Robo for being Nevermore's first (and probably only) fan. * Red for being my friend to discuss plots with. * Rainy for letting me tell spoilers for ALL of my stories to, not just this one. * Arti for being my writing rolemodel ever since I started stalking this wiki. * Tangle for being another great fan of this series. (Or atleast WTR) * Brighty for being (crazy) awesome and being another fan. Category:Fan Fictions Category:Nighty's Fanfics